


You would be angry too

by fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen), valela



Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг, визуал [11]
Category: Avengers (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Avengers & X-Men - Axis Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Loki is supposed to be a dick too, Mjolnir - Freeform, Thor is a dick in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela
Summary: Everything is upside down: villains became heroes and heroes are trying to destroy the world. What's Loki to do when he has to fight his brother? A fanvid in EnglishВсё перевернулось вверх дном: злодеи стали героями, а герои пытаются уничтожить мир. Что делать Локи, которому теперь придется противостоять брату?
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг, визуал [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846582
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	You would be angry too




End file.
